A day at the zoo
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: A visit to the zoo doesn't go like it should.


Chloe did a quick headcount when she noticed that two of the Bellas were missing.

"Hey I miss Jessica" she said.

"So does Ashley" Stacie replied dryly.

"I'm serious guys. And where the hell is Legacy?" Chloe said again.

The rest of them looked around only to discover that Chloe was right.

"The last time I remember seeing them was when they we're at the mini horses" Flo said.

They tried to call the two Bellas multiple times, but neither of them answered their phones.

"What do we do now? We can't stay here forever" the redhead said.

"I say we go to the restaurant and order some beer. They will find us. Besides Jessica is responsible so I doubt anything bad happened" Beca said.

"Seriously, two of us are missing and the only thing you think about is beer?" Aubrey said in a disgusting voice.

"What? I'm thirsty okay" Beca said.

Their trip to the zoo didn't go as planned. Not that they had expect it. None of the Bellas outings were ever going according to plan. But today seemed to be the worst of all their outings.

Just this morning they had to drag Fat Amy away from the kangaroos. The Australian thought that one of the kangaroos needed to be put in his place. She had almost climbed over the fence to start a wrestling match with the poor animal.

At the reptile house things didn't get any better. Lilly had mumbled something about being a parseltongue. The quiet Asian girl had tried to convince one of the snakes to attack their caretaker. They didn't know if the part of her being a parseltongue had been a joke, but fact was that the snakes started to act weird when Lilly was around.

As if that wasn't enough, Beca had tried to bribe the caretaker of the red pandas to sell one to her. It had taken Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie all their strength to drag the tiny DJ away from the animals.

And now Jessica and Legacy were missing. Aubrey had enough and sighed as they were on their way to the restaurant. She didn't have a better idea and she had to admit that she could use a drink herself.

After they had decided what they wanted, Cynthia Rose and Ashley were on their way to get their drinks.

"Do you think something bad happened to them" Chloe asked no one in particular.

"Are you kidding me? Legacy may be clumsy and dumb, but she is with Jessica. That girl is the most responsible and normal out of all of us" Fat Amy responded.

"Jessica is normal? You must've forgotten the time she asked that weatherman if clouds had emotions. And if that was the reason why it rained" Stacie said.

"We shouldn't worry. What damage could they cause" Chloe said optimistically.

While they enjoyed their drinks, they waited to hear something from the two missing girls. They still didn't answer their phones and the rest of the Bellas started to get a bit worried.

When the zoo was about to close they still hadn't receive a sign from the two missing girls.

"I think it's best we go back home. If they call us we go back to pick them up" Aubrey decided.

They had been home for two hours and still hadn't heard anything from them. Aubrey was about to call the police when her phone rang.

"Aubrey Posen" she said after picking up.

"THEY'RE WHAT!" her voice echoed through the house.

"I understand. I'm on my way to pick them up" she said before ending the call.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked her.

"According to the police officer I just spoke, Jessica and Legacy were arrested for successfully stealing a mini horse. According to their statement they were convinced it was a unicorn that needed to be saved" she said.

None of them could believe it. Jessica and Legacy were the two most innocent Bellas. There must've been a mistake.

"My name is Aubrey Posen. I was called to pick up Jessica Smith and Emily Junk" she said as she went to the front desk of the police station.

"Oh yes. You're the leader of 'Free the unicorns' if I am correct?" the police officer said.

"Acascuse me?" she asked.

"Miss Junk said you were from some sort of movement that frees unicorns. Am I wrong" the police officer asked now confused.

"That's not entirely correct. But it doesn't matter" she said.

"I must say, miss Posen that I never before had such cheerful girls in my cell. Next time you should talk to them about the consequences of such actions" he said with a smile.

"There won't be no next time, believe me" she said with a deadly glare in her eyes.

The ride home wasn't exactly as cheerful as the time the two girls had spent locked up. Aubrey lectured them the entire way home about their foolish actions. The two girls didn't understand what they had done wrong.

"Today was fun. Next time we need a better plan" Legacy said when they were finally home.

"There won't be a next time. The two of you are banned from the zoo" Aubrey said.

Disappointed the two girls looked at each other.

"Next time we'll go to the aquarium. I've heard there are seals who are kept there against their will"Jessica said.

Aubrey was about to strangle them when Legacy looked at her with a smile.

"We we're just kidding. We've leaned our lesson" the youngest Bella said.

Thank God this day was over. Aubrey couldn't wait to get home to her retreat were beartraps were the only things that could be a problem.


End file.
